The purpose of this demonstration project is three-fold: (a) To provide outreach counselors who will work with any individual or family who is experiencing any type of problem. The counselor will be able to diagnose, evaluate and help define a recovery program for those individuals in the earlier stages of alcoholism. (b) To provide a counselor to work directly with medical facilities and detox patients, presenting them alternatives to their problems. Most important however, they will work directly with families of detox patients in providing education and alternatives which will significantly reduce the number of "revolving door" type alcoholics who return to detox on numerous occasions. (c) To provide an out-patient program and detailed follow- up designed specifically for each individual and family. This will significantly reduce the tremendously large amount of money now being spent by each county for in-patient treatment of alcoholism or drug abuse. Implementation of these objectives into these counties which suffer from poverty level incomes, unemployment, high welfare assistance costs, and geographical difficulties will be a tremendous asset. It will provide guidelines for other information and referral centers, serving similar areas, to provide a complete comprehensive delivery of services to alcoholics, drug abusers and their families.